


Trapped

by MidnightAngels



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Clay - Freeform, Comedy, Crying, Cute, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Funny, George - Freeform, Happy, Minecraft, Reality, Romance, Sarcasm, Serious, Spoons, Trapped, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, game, georgenotfound - Freeform, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, laughing, more tags, nick - Freeform, pissbaby, sapnap - Freeform, snapmap, third person, uhh, yuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngels/pseuds/MidnightAngels
Summary: Sai gets trapped in a strange version of Minecraft mixed with reality along with the dream team, and they must find a way to get out.This will be updated weekly!
Relationships: dream x oc, george x oc, sapnap x oc - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Coding Error 404

_There will be cussing, as well as jokes that are catered towards dirty minds._

_This story was inspired by the game_ Minecraft Lovehunt _by kiolite, but if you go to play the game (which I suggest, as it is very cute) you’ll find that our stories aren’t exactly similar. While the idea was inspired by the game, the actual writing and execution for this book is all my own._

_I plan to update weekly, so stay tuned!_

**_Note: Sai, as well as the other characters, are all legal adults!_ **

Hopping onto her computer for the tenth time that day, Sai opened her Minecraft launcher. Just then, a ding from her phone told her someone had gone live on twitch. She checked the notification to see that GeorgeNotFound was streaming. 

She opened up twitch and and continued waiting for Minecraft to load. George was smiling at the camera as he always did, explaining what he would be doing.

“Hey guys! Today I’m playing with―”

“Me,” said a familiar voice. George laughed and covered his forehead with his palm. 

“Sapnap shut up, I'm trying to do the intro,” George said.

“Yeah, well I did it better,” he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his tone as usual. George rubbed his temple with an already exhausted smile on his face. 

“I’m playing with Sapnap and Dream,” George finished. “Dream do you want to explain what we’re doing?”

“Sure. Today we’re playing Minecraft, but we’ve coded in a little surprise,” Dream said. George widened his eyes at the camera, and the chat spammed question marks and ‘pog’. 

When Sai’s computer finally loaded, she went to single player and made a new world. Just as it began to start up, she suddenly felt dizzy. She couldn't hear George and wasn’t sure if he’d gone silent or if something was wrong.

A spiking pain in her head rendered her brain incapable of thinking coherent thoughts, and she fell out of her chair to the floor. But rather than hitting the ground, it didn’t come. Instead, she felt airborne. As if she were falling from some great height. 

And then she hit something. Not with her side, which is the direction she had fallen from her chair, but now she was on her back. The pounding in her head was fading, though not yet gone. 

“Guys, guys, guys,” a panicked voice said from above her. It sounded like George’s, and Sai figured it was him speaking on stream.

“What’s wrong now―” another familiar voice cutoff, and sucked in a large breath. “Dream?”

Sai opened her eyes slowly, though a bright light rendered her unable to see. Once they adjusted, she glimpsed three people leaning over her. It was the strangest thing; one looked like George, and another like Sapnap. The third, though, she didn’t recognize. 

Once Sai realized what was wrong with this picture, she sat up hurriedly. A quick glance around sent her into more of a panic, as she was not looking at her room but instead at a Minecraft world. 

“Are you okay?” the third boy asked, concern lacing his features. He offered her a hand and she stared at it for a moment. 

“Who are you? What’s going on?” she replied. She wondered if pinching her skin would make her wake up.

“I’m Dream,” he said. “Or, I guess Clay works too.” His voice was sweet and he gave her a small smile. 

“You―you’re Clay? God, why do I always have to have the weirdest dreams?” Sai asked, putting her palm to her forehead. With an exasperated breath, she pinched her arm. _Hard_. 

“Shit!” she exclaimed when her action actually hurt. Her vision flashed red and a familiar sound came, the same sound that Minecraft made when her character took damage. She looked down to see a health bar, one that was missing half a heart.

Two of them flinched, and the one that looked like Sapnap chuckled.

“Sapnap, it’s not funny!” the George lookalike whined. 

“Who are you guys?” Sai asked, gaze directed at the two that hadn’t introduced themselves. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing was becoming unsteady. 

“I’m George,” the brunette said.

“I’m Sapnap, but you can call me Nick if you want,” the other said. 

“Does someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Sai asked, growing more impatient. It was indisputable that they looked like who they claimed to be, but it wasn’t possible. What were the chances of her getting sucked into a game with the DreamTeam members?

“It seems like we might be _inside_ Minecraft,” Dream said. He held his hand out to her again, and this time she took it. He helped her to her feet and made sure she was steady before letting go. 

“How is that possible?” she asked incredulously. What kind of movie-esque, fantasy novel, fan fiction _was_ this? All she could think were a bunch of cuss words. She was glad no one could hear her colorful thoughts. 

“Well, we were coding a twist on the game and―”

“And I messed it up,” Sapnap said, cutting Dream off. Dream cocked his head to the side, clearly not understanding.

“What?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” he replied, staring at his feet. He kicked his shoe at the blocky dirt, which made a walking sound as he did so. 

“What are you talking about?” Dream asked, still staring at him.

“I just wanted to add something as a joke but I think I broke the whole thing,” he admitted guiltily. 

“Never mind that,” Sai said before Dream could respond. Everyone’s gaze snapped to her. “It doesn’t matter how we got here. If this is real and not some hallucination, then we’re inside Minecraft.” The others nodded in agreement. 

“We can figure out those details later. Right now, we need to find a way out,” she finished. Everyone shared a look with each other. Whatever kind of absurd, magical coincidence had happened, it had stuck them inside a game. There _had_ to be a way out. Right?

“Let’s go over what we know. First, we all got sucked into Minecraft,” she said, pausing for a moment to think. “Second, when I pinched myself I took damage. So it looks like the game still has the same functions, except we’re real instead of characters,” she continued, looking down at her now full health bar.

“We have an inventory,” she said, looking below the hearts and hunger bar. There, the slots that were normally on the screen sat near her abdomen. The others glanced down at theirs as well. She tapped one of the slots and it selected it. She tried dragging her finger upwards, and it pulled open her inventory.

“If you swipe up, it’ll open your full inventory,” she told them. She watched as they all tried it and their stares became focused on something in front of them that she couldn’t see. 

“If the game works the same, it’ll be night at some point. And along with nighttime…” she trailed off.

“There’ll be mobs,” Dream finished for her. She shut her eyes tightly. Her character could respawn. Could she?

“We all need to play with the assumption that once we die, it’s over,” she said sternly. Everyone’s eyes widened, horrified looks on their faces. “We’ll need to protect each other at all costs.

“I know that none of you know me, but I’ll keep you all safe to the best of my abilities. I hope you can do the same for me.”

“We will,” Dream stated with a set jaw. There was no arguing with his word. He sounded determined, as if making her a promise. The other two nodded. 

“There’s no way we’re letting you die,” Sapnap agreed. Sai gave them an appreciative smile before remembering that they didn’t have time for sentiments at the moment.

“We’ll talk more about this later. Right now, I need someone to gather wood, someone to go mining, and someone to hunt for food. Don’t go too far, even if you can’t find what you need. If you get lost, build straight up into the sky. We’ll find you,” Sai instructed. She knew she shouldn’t be taking the lead here, especially because she was the stranger to them, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t go anywhere without a weapon, and only enter shallow caves. I know you guys are skilled at speed-running, but this is the opposite. We need to be slow and careful. Everyone will meet back here as soon as possible. If you’re gone for too long, I’ll come looking for you.

“You can all head off, I’ll build a dirt tower to mark this spot,” she said. The others were silent but they nodded, discussing what job they would take while Sai broke some dirt. It felt weird on her hands, as if she were punching something repeatedly. She kind of felt bad for shovels. 

When she was done towering over the trees, she carefully made a staircase so she could get down without taking damage. When she was back on the ground, she saw that George and Sapnap were gone. However, Dream was standing around watching her. She walked over to him quickly, wondering if something had gone wrong.

“Is everything okay?” she asked before she had even reached him. He gave her a reassuring smile as she came to a stop in front of him. “What are you still doing here?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone,” he replied. Sai took a moment to process this.

“But didn’t George and Nick go off on their own?” she asked. Dream shook his head.

“I told them to stay together. It’ll take longer but it’s safer that way,” he replied. Sai nodded. She should have thought of that. Now she felt like a fool. Endangering all of them because she wanted to be quick was an idiot’s error. If they couldn’t even survive till night it wouldn’t make a difference what materials they had. 

“I’m sorry for holding you up,” she apologized. Dream waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a good idea and if you hadn’t done it I would’ve,” he told her. Sai brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked around. 

“We’re in charge of food,” he told her. “This way,” he beckoned, heading into an oak forest. Sai followed him quickly, staying as close to him as the randomly placed trees would allow. 

“Oh, before I forget,” he said, tossing her a wooden sword. She picked it up with a smile.

“Thank you. I could’ve made one myself, though,” she told him. She hated that he’d wasted his materials on her. It didn’t take much to make a wooden sword, but still. 

“I don’t doubt that you could’ve,” he replied. They continued walking, happening upon cows and pigs. When Sai began to get desperate, she started breaking the leaves on trees and hoping for some apples. They needed enough food to last everyone the night, and she was already losing hunger quickly. 

“What an unlucky spawn,” Dream mumbled. They had been going for a while now, and Sai was beginning to worry that Sapnap and George would be waiting for them. 

“Oh! I just realized, I don’t know your name,” Dream said, breaking leaves that were in his way. Sai had completely forgotten about introducing herself in all the hurry.

“I’m Sai,” she told him. 

“That’s a nice name,” he replied. She nodded. “You made a comment earlier about speed-running. I assume that means you know who we are?” he asked. Sai felt heat rush to her cheeks and nodded.

“I do,” she said with a shy grin. She felt so pathetic. It was like a weird meet and greet, a fan and a YouTuber. It reminded her that he was famous and she wasn’t; he meant something to the world and she didn’t.

“Good, that’ll make things easier. Now we won’t have to tell you about ourselves,” he said. There was a hint of a smile in his voice. 

“That’s one way to look at it,” she replied. 

“So you like Minecraft, I take it?” he asked. He stopped for a moment to kill another pig, which, with a wooden sword, took a while. She could see the way he swung the weapon; it wasn’t the usual stiff movement, but instead fluid swings. It became clear that the sword mechanics here were different, and that fighting might actually require some real life coordination. Sai began to break down another tree. 

“I do. It’s probably my favorite game,” she admitted. He’d probably think her lame; Minecraft was one of the few things she played, and she didn’t care much for the others. She didn’t even make money from it like he did. No matter how many years she’d played, she was nowhere near as skilled as him. 

“It’s mine too,” he replied. “So, tell me about yourself.”

Sai paused. What about her was interesting enough to tell? What about her could she tell someone like him? “Uh, I like the color green. And blue,” she said. _Colors? Really_? If she thought she could slap herself without taking damage, she would have. Dream chuckled. 

“I like green too, if you didn’t already know,” he said. Sai laughed. 

“I had a clue,” she told him. 

“What else?” he prompted. Sai didn’t know what more she could say without embarrassing herself further. 

“I enjoy writing,” she said. “And drawing. Though I’m not very good at it,” she told him with a laugh. “And I like watching Minecraft YouTubers.”

“Who's your favorite?” he asked. He turned his head to look at her, a smirk curving his lips. Sai went red. Could she really tell him that? To be fair, she’d already embarrassed herself. 

“You,” she said, slightly quietly. “And George and Nick,” she added. He laughed again. Despite their situation, Dream had been smiling almost the whole time. Sai realized that she had been, too. It was rather selfish of her, she thought. Their lives were in danger and she was giddy over meeting people she admired. 

“I’m glad,” he said. He stopped suddenly and Sai looked up at him. He held out his hand and Sai accepted it hesitantly. “It’s nice to meet you, Sai.”

“Nice to meet you too, Clay,” she replied with a grin. He smiled at her and turned forward once more. She had never felt more insignificant, but she’d also never been happier. Even if he’d only ever view her as some fan who got stuck in a game with him, at least it was something. At least, for a little bit, he knew her name.

**Author's note:** _I know this first chapter was cheesy and short, but the second is much better, I promise. :)_


	2. Nightfall

After Sai and Dream had given up on their hunt for food, they returned to spawn. Surely enough, Sapnap and George were waiting for them. Now Sai was sure that she and Dream had taken a while. 

“Sorry we were gone for so long, there wasn’t much food nearby,” she said. 

“It’s fine. We just got back a few minutes ago, anyways,” Sapnap replied. Sai nodded. That made her feel a bit better.

“Hey guys, we’re Sai’s favorite YouTubers,” Dream said from behind with a teasing tone. Heat flushed to Sai’s face and she avoided their gazes. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack him or bury herself in the ground and never come out. 

“Her name is Sai?” George asked. No one answered. 

“Really?” Sapnap asked. Sai wasn’t looking at him but she knew he was smirking. The cockiness in that one word was almost impressive. George giggled. 

“I might have to find new ones because of that,” Sai retorted, trying her best not to look as embarrassed as she felt. Dream’s stare battled her own, him with a smile of someone who knew of their superiority, and her with a gaze filled with playfulness and a sort of challenge. The warmth that was trapped in her cheeks prickled down her spine. 

With a laugh and a grin, Dream looked away. Sai wasn’t sure what that was and if she’d won or lost, but she hoped she didn’t appear to be a complete idiot. 

“How did it go?” Sai asked, directing her attention to Sapnap and George. 

“We have enough wood for now, and some coal and iron. At the very least we can all get shields,” Sapnap informed her. Sai nodded. Now that she thought about it, hadn’t this been too easy? No sudden monster attacks, no accidentally falling from tall heights, and no getting lost. There was something wrong with that picture. 

As if one queue, the sky began to darken. Rapidly. It wasn’t a slow sunset like in real life, and it even seemed to move faster than it usually did in game. One minute the sky was a fading blue, and the next it was dark pink turning purple. 

Everyone seemed to be sent into a panic, and Sapnap hurriedly placed some wood planks in the shape of a box. He instructed everyone inside it and then blocked them off, creating a pitch black, tiny room. 

Sai had two people being squished into her on either side, and she could feel someone’s breath hot in her face. Not to mention, she couldn’t see  _ anything _ .

“Guys?” she whispered because of their close proximity. “I think we might need more space.” 

She felt someone move beside her, their arm pressing against hers. Sai hadn’t really paid much attention to the others’ clothing because of their situation, but now she thought she recalled all of them wearing different colored hoodies. Meanwhile, Sai was wearing a purple T-shirt, so she could feel the fabric on their arms against her skin. 

“Give me a second,” Sapnap whispered back, practically into her ear. Chills ran over her shoulders but she kept quiet. She felt what she assumed to be Sapnap reaching around her, and at this point they were practically hugging. Sai felt her breath hitch, and her thoughts began to jumble. What was he doing?

And then she was able to see, and Sapnap was removing his arm from her shoulder. He must have placed a torch behind her so they could see. 

At first Sai was grateful. But then she saw how close everyone was to her, and her gaze caught George’s, who was on her left. Their stare lasted a moment too long before Sai quickly looked away. This would be the death of her. 

They were all standing, and Sai’s legs began to tire, but sitting would mean her face would be crowded by legs. She didn’t think that was much better. Unsure of how much longer she would last with all of them so close to her, Sai began to dig into the ground beneath her. The others stared but said nothing. 

She hollowed out the area below them, then beckoned them to come down. This space was considerably larger, and Sapnap placed more torches on each corner. Dream set up a crafting table, and George put one furnace and a smoker right next to it. 

Without speaking, Sapnap loaded his coal into the two and used the furnace to smelt iron. Sai quietly moved to the smoker and began to cook meat in it. It was strange, almost like she was playing Minecraft in VR. One tap of her hand on top of it and the smoker screen popped open in front of her eyes. 

When she had cooked everything she had, she distributed it as evenly as she could. Everyone ended up with three pieces of different meats and an apple. Sai had two extra apples, but she decided to hold onto them for when someone needed them. 

Despite all the space, everyone took a seat in a sort of triangle next to each other. Well, everyone but Sai. She didn’t know if she should sit with them or stand around. Either way, she felt like she was intruding on a get together or something. 

Dream saw her and patted the ground next to him. With a small smile, she went over and sat down. It was weird being the only stranger; they listened to her orders so they could survive, but in reality they all knew each other and if she were to get in danger… well, she couldn’t guarantee they’d help her. Plus, why  _ would _ they help her? Dream barely knew her hobbies and favorite colors, that’s hardly a reason to save someone. 

And suddenly Sai was horrified. What if they tried to get her killed so they could collect her things? If they dropped items here like they did in the normal game, it would only make sense. They could take her stuff and it’d be easier to survive with one less person. Had they thought about that? What if they were worried she’d do the same to them?

Sapnap, who seemed to have noticed the concern that was likely evident on her face, spoke up. “Your name is Sai, right?” he asked. She now remembered that Dream had addressed her that way earlier, as he was the only one she’d told her name to. 

“Oh, yeah,” she replied, trying to shake off the increasingly dark thoughts in her head. 

“Nice,” he said, nodding. They fell into silence. Their situation, as well as Sai’s presence, was probably affecting their dynamic. 

“Sports,” George randomly blurted after a few minutes of no one talking. The other three looked up at him, completely lost. 

“What?” Sapnap asked. 

“Sports,” George repeated. “Do you like sports, Sai?” he asked. Sai, caught off guard by the question, took a moment to process what he’d just said. 

“Uhm, yeah! I used to play volleyball and baseball a few years ago,” she told him. He smiled. 

“Cool! Sounds fun,” he replied. Sai didn’t think it could be any more awkward than this. A group of people stuck together in a game who apparently couldn’t even manage to have a conversation. Sai knew it was her fault and that she should be saying something more, but  _ what _ ? 

“So, I take it none of you have ever been trapped in a game before,” Sai said. The others chuckled. 

“Must’ve taken a real detective to figure that one out,” Sapnap replied with a smile. Sai nodded.

“Ah, yes, I’m a true genius,” she said. He laughed. She didn’t have to make friends with them, but it was nice to at least talk. 

“Should someone check to see if it’s morning?” George asked. Dream and Sapnap shared a glance with each other. Now that Sai thought about it, quite some time had passed by since they’d gotten in here. The day could be halfway over by now and they wouldn’t know. 

Dream stood and went up to the wooden box. Sai, unsure of what he was doing, quickly followed. 

“Clay?” she asked from behind him as he walked up to one of the wooden walls while holding out an axe. Just then, a horrible moan sounded from somewhere outside. It was different from in game. It was crystal clear in her ears, as if she were being beckoned by death. A chill ran down her spine, and she could see that Dream had frozen in place. 

_ It’s just a game _ , she thought. Only that was much harder to remember when your life was on the line. Zombies were no real threat usually, but this was not the same. Sai had no idea how dangerous they would be, and she couldn’t say she wanted to find out.

“Clay?” she asked again. 

“I’m just going to open the wall and look outside,” he told her. Sapnap might have built their box on the side of a hill, meaning that if he broke open the ceiling, anything could fall in. But if he opened the wall, something could be waiting there. 

As far as she remembered, their box was inside of a forest. That meant it was a safe space for mobs, even during the day. 

“No. Let me,” Sai said, softly shoving him aside. She didn’t have an axe, but it didn’t matter. She could feel his stare burning through the side of her head, but she ignored it. 

She began to break the block, her skin grazing the wood over and over again. She didn’t think that was something she’d get used to. 

“Sai―” he began, but was cut off when the block finally broke. As it did, a pair of grimy, green hands reached through the wall and latched onto her shirt, trying to pull her forward. Sai yelped and got out her sword, but she was halfway through the wall and was focused on not being dragged out. 

She felt a pair of hands on her waist and they were forcefully tugging her backwards. There was too much adrenaline rushing through her veins for her to care about the pain, though. She didn’t know what she’d expected the zombies to do, but it surely wasn’t this. Many other aspects of the game had been so similar to the way it always was; she figured this would be too.

She was being pulled in both directions now, and she looked up to see a torn green face with human features and a missing eye. It also lacked a quarter of it’s head. It’s shirt and pants were ripped as well, and it’s hair was dirty and ruffled, with something that appeared to be blood dried on it. 

It took everything she had not to scream. Just then, the green hands let go of her and placed it’s teeth on her skull. Her vision flashed red and her head throbbed, and at that same moment she fell backwards into the wooden box, landing on top of what she presumed was Clay. She quickly replaced the plank block in the hole from where she lay, and then sucked in a deep breath. 

Clay’s arms were still wrapped around her, and she quickly sat up. He relinquished his grip on her, and turned around to see George and Sapnap shoved into the corner, watching them. It appeared that they had helped pull her back in. 

“Sai,” Dream panted, looking thoroughly shaken. George and Sapnap didn’t look much better, with matching wide eyes and pale skin. 

“It’s night,” Sai replied with a pained smile. 

“You were about to die and you were still worried about what time it was?” Sapnap practically shouted. 

“Well, I didn’t go through that for nothing,” she told him. He folded his arms across his chest but didn’t press any further. 

Sai looked down at her legs only to realize she was shaking. She wasn’t sure when she’d started, but it was getting worse by the second. Her adrenaline rush was fading, and along with it her bravery. It was beginning to hit her that she could have died, and that she was also missing five hearts from her health bar. 

Her breathing came in unsteady pants, and tears welled in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry. Not in front of them, not when she was being a baby. She was fine. She was alive. She would have to deal with this if she wanted to get out of the game. And yet she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

The water in her eyes spilled over and down her cheeks, and she sobbed quietly. She hid her face in her hands, wishing that she didn’t have to be so pathetic. 

And then there were arms around her, holding her to someone’s chest. “Sai,” she heard Clay whisper. “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

Dream gently pried her hands off her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She refused to meet his gaze but attempted to smile. 

“I’m alright,” she assured him. “Really.”

Clay hugged her again and rubbed her back, and tears welled in her eyes once more. She didn’t cry this time, though. She wouldn’t let herself. When Clay finally released her, she wiped her eyes quickly with her wrist, then gave Sapnap and George the best smile she could muster. They still looked upset, though.

After Sai had calmed down, the four of them returned to their little hole in the ground. Sai realized that, without beds, they couldn’t sleep. Even stranger, she didn’t  _ want _ to sleep. She supposed that made sense, since they were in Minecraft.

Sai’s stomach began to hurt though, so she checked her hunger bar only to realize that she was so starving that she wouldn’t have been able to run. She pulled out her meat and stuffed two pieces of it into her mouth. The pain subsided instantly, though she was now running pretty low on food. 

No one was conversing anymore; instead they were all leaning against a wall or sitting. Sai found herself sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the dirt ceiling. She heard someone moving toward her, and she watched as Dream came to lay down next to her. He glanced at her and they locked eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Sai said before he could speak. He cocked an eyebrow. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“Earlier. I was stupid and reckless and I didn’t mean to scare you all when I cried. It wasn’t even that bad—“

“Not that bad?” Sapnap cut her off, his tone dangerous. He was obviously eavesdropping. “What about ‘you could have died’ do you not understand?” he shouted. 

Sai sat up to look at him, unsure of what to say. “You should’ve let me do it,” Dream said. Sai’s attention snapped to him. 

“What are you trying to say? That would’ve happened no matter who it was,” Sai replied angrily. As if she would let him get hurt over something stupid like that.

“I know that,” he said. “But you shouldn’t have had to go through that—“

“And you should’ve?” she asked, fists clenched. “You act like any of us deserved that!” 

Dream stared at her, and for the first time Sai examined his features. He had messy light brown hair that fell just below his ears, and blue eyes that were hazel around the pupil. His eyebrows were pulled down, as he was glaring at her. If looks could kill, his would. 

“You’re both idiots,” Sapnap sighed annoyedly, folding his arms over his chest. 

Sai glanced at George, who hadn’t spoken in a while. He was huddled in the corner, eyes closed and head against the wall. There was no way he was asleep, since it wasn’t possible, but he might as well have been. Sai held back a giggle, and the other two followed her gaze. They all laughed, and George opened his eyes, meeting all of their stares. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” he asked. They began to crack up, and George rolled his eyes and went back to pretending to sleep. 

Just then, a strange thought came to Sai’s mind, something that she’d noticed but never really considered. “Did you guys realize that this is all a weird blend of game and reality?” she asked. Everyone turned to face her, including George. 

“What?” Sapnap replied.

“The biomes look like the game, and so do the inventory and crafting table functions, etcetera. But the people, well, we look like we do in real life, and we feel pain. And the mobs…” Sai trailed off, a harsh shiver running down her spine. 

“What  _ do  _ the mobs look like?” George asked. Sai remembered that she had been the only one to see one, having been almost murdered by a zombie. 

“They…” the only thing she could think to compare it to horrified her, but the resemblance was uncanny. “The zombie I saw looked like a person, but green and bloody,” Sai admitted.

The three boys’ mouths dropped open, practically in unison. “Like a person?” Dream asked. She nodded. 

“But what if we have to kill one?” Sapnap questioned. Sai swallowed hard. 

“Well it’s not  _ actually  _ a human,” She assured them. “I mean, a part of it’s head was missing.”

George crinkled his nose at this, and Sapnap grit his teeth. “It’ll be fine,” Dream told them. George and Nick nodded, though stiffly. 

There were so many things Sai wanted to say, and even more that she wanted to ask. But how to put her questions to words was the problem. In her head, she knew exactly what she meant. But trying to phrase it was much more difficult. 

“Do you...how do you think we could get out of here?” Out of all of the things buzzing around in her mind, this was the most prominent. 

Dream met her gaze, and with an unwavering stare replied, “We beat the game.”

Sai watched him closely, examining his features for any sign of doubt, of hesitation. There was none. And now Sai was sure; he was unmistakably right.

_ Chapter three coming next week! :) _


End file.
